Speak Now
by datawolf39
Summary: first ever song fic.I heard the song and couldn't resist.


Leon was sitting on the couch in Count D's parlor sipping tea and talking to Chris when he heard the front door bell chime. D excused himself to go answer the door.

"We're here to get Chris," a voice said.

Then he saw his aunt and uncle.

"What!" Leon exclaimed sounding half strangled

"This is not the type of environment that a little boy should grow up in," his aunt stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"He needs a mother and father not a lazy brother and a bunch of wild animals."

'No' Chris screamed mentally clinging to Leon.

"What can I do so I can keep him with me?" Leon asked.

"Get married."

Leon nodded determined to keep Chris and in his determination he didn't notice the Count had fled to the back of the shop in tears.

Two days later the arrangements were made and Leon was getting married to the woman that his aunt and uncle had picked out for him.

D snuck in and hid.

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snobby little family all dressed in pastel _

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere inside a back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

As D hid he saw Leon's co-workers and none of them looked happy to be there. Jill looked very angry. Chris looked like he was going to cry. The other side of the church was filled with people who looked like they had been dipped in primary colors. Suddenly a loud voice was heard and he looked around and was able to see the woman in a puffy white dress that made her look like one of those stiff cupcake shaped weights. Then he looked up and saw Leon he looked scared but determined to see it through. He tried to smile as though he was happy but it fooled nobody.

_This is surly not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream _

_Where I stand and say_

D tried to think of what he could do he loved Leon so he couldn't let this happen.

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Fun gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in a curtain_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me _

_you wish it was me don't you _

D looked up as the music started. The bride was walking down the aisle as though she was miss America and he saw Leon swallow hard, close his eyes and mouth "I'm sorry D," but he may had imagined that part.

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You time is running out and they said speak now_

The preacher say speak now or forever hold you're piece and there is silence. Suddenly without noticing he was moving D moved from his hiding place with one clawed hand shakily rising in the air. All eyes turned to the kami and he blushed a little but stood his ground.

_I hear the preacher say 'speak now or forever hold your peace'_

_There's a silence_

_There's my last chance _

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me _

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you_

D walked closer to the dais and took a breath and looked directly at Leon and saw his true smile for the first time today. And that spurred him into action.

"_I am not the kind of boy _

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you are not the kind of man_

_Who should be marrying the that girl,_

_So don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now"_

Leon smiled sheading his tux coat, shrugged at the infuriated bride, and grabbed D's hand and pulling the surprised kami into a hug and kissing him before he could say a word. "Thanks for being here," Leon said looking deep into the multicolored eyes. Then suddenly T-chan was there and for once he did not bite Leon because apparently the pastry shaped dress was to appetizing to resist.

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now._

Two days later there was a wedding and nobody objected.


End file.
